


Grocery Store

by taemuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, crackfic, jihoon has mommy issues, jihoon is a sad boy, soonyoung just wanna hit him up, tsundere woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemuji/pseuds/taemuji
Summary: soonyoung finds an oblivious customer and decides to tease the hell out of that short guy leading to some wholesome moments.





	1. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day for Soonyoung, or not?

It has been a busy day for Soonyoung from being a cashier. He's glad that he can leave an hour later and maybe treat himself food for once and then sleep the whole day, that sounds great for Soonyoung.

 

  
He glanced towards the large window and noticed a certain shorty that he's been seeing lately, at this hour people should be sleeping, but that little man? Nah, he's always walking across the store at this time of night and somehow, it makes Soonyoung curious. His lips formed into a thin line and watched the short boy walk across, he pulled his hood over his head and tucked his hands inside his pocket.

  
  
Soonyoung sighed. He looked away and spotted his other workmates tidying their things, and some are about to leave the place. His shift hasn't ended and he's always the last to go. Which saddens him because he's left alone with the sleeping guard every week.

  
  
A few minutes had passed and Soonyoung was alone inside the store once again, the security guard on the door fell asleep once again, and from Soonyoung's unfortunate soul, he couldn't due to the amount of coffee he drank. He perked up when he heard the door open, only to see the short guy wearing a bored expression. He scanned his face and noticed how big his eye bags are. This dude looking high and shit. Soonyoung thought and snorted.

  
  
He watched the guy go through the store and filled his basket with food that's easy to cook and not to mention a lot of coffee and red bull. He definitely has some death wish does he. The short guy stopped at some section and picked up a patch of broccoli which made Soonyoung confused. What will he even do to that if there's nothing to cook with it in his basket, put it in a vase?

  
  
He placed his basket on top of the counter and brought all of his goods down for Soonyoung to check out. The short guy has been dazing off a bit and tried not to close his eyes. Soonyoung can't blame the poor guy, he might be tired from taking marijuana ㅡ or tired from work probably. Soonyoung's lips curved into a grin and tried not to laugh, he glanced at the guy and noticed that he's sleeping while standing.

  
  
Soonyoung placed the goods inside the plastic bag and leaned over the short guy, but not that close since he knows how to respect people's personal space unlike some people. I'm looking at you Lee Seokmin. He eyed the photo in the wall with a title below, it says "Employee of the year".

  
  
"Sir, uh, your payment?" Soonyoung said with a soft voice as if lulling his child to sleep although he's facing a short grown man. Short guy suddenly opened his eyes and pushed Soonyoung's face away from instinct, Soonyoung muffled some words and apparently he licked the guy's hand to let go of his precious face. He's a prince, he should be respected. And that happened rather quick and oh, boy Soonyoung couldn't help but be disgusted by this guy. It should be the other way around, but it's Soonyoung we're talking about here

  
  
He placed the exact amount and then went to pick up the plastic bag, he gave him the exact amount the bill he got. The short guy made his way towards the exit, brushing off the saliva on the palm of his hand on the asleep security guard's shoulder, he's glad it didn't woke him up. Poor guy, always the victim.

  
  
Soonyoung immediately followed him and went in front of him with his hands in front of the shorty's face, only to receive a disgusted and confused expression from him. "That shirt's not in your receipt." Soonyoung stated.

  
  
The other guy tilted his head, "I came in here with this on." Soonyoung rolled his eyes, then crossed his arms. He's  _definitely_ not oblivious.

  
  
"But where's yoUR RECEIPT?" He voice got louder and it surprised the short guy. He huffed.

 

"I DIDN'T GET THE SHIRT HERE!" He shouted back as Soonyoung backed off. This guy is actually  frightening despite being small.

  
  
Soonyoung gathered up all of his courage and decided to slap back. "WHERE'S THE PROOF?"

  
  
"THIS IS A GROCERY STORE FOR FUCKS SAKE." He pushed Soonyoung to make his way out of the store and grumpily walked away, his feet stomping from the cold tiled floor.

  
  
Soonyoung only smirked and shook his head at how entertaining he can be. Now that he encountered the small devil, he hopes for him to stop by before his shift ends.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start of something new.

"JUST AN HOUR MORE, PLEASE!" Soonyoung kneeled in front of Wonwoo and held his hand tightly, lowering his head as he begged. Wonwoo rolled his eyes and harshly pulled his hands away from Soonyoung, he's not really pleased because Soonyoung's literally making a scene in the middle of the grocery store. And second of all he doesn't like Soonyoung in general.

 

"First of all, we switched shifts. Boss made it clear already so, shut your mouth." The strawberry haired man stood up and stared at Wonwoo, his lips forming into a thin line. While Wonwoo's distracted he lunged at him and was about to hit his head, Wonwoo immediately turned, making him fall down face flat on the cold floor.

 

"Fine, I'll go." He mumbled under his breath. He rolled over the floor and pointed at Wonwoo. "I hope you die in your sleep you fucknugget." Then quickly went up to his things and ran for his life before Wonwoo buries him alive. At least he got his revenge.

 

He slowed down and eventually his smile turned into a frown. I guess I won't be seeing shorty. He thought and shrugged it off. He does admit he's a bit sad, he just wants to make the boy smile because truthfully, he always watches him walk across the store with a frown and couldn't help but wanting to approach him.

 

The moment he looked up and apparently it's shorty from yesterday. The corner of his lips once again turned upwards, he immediately went towards him and walked the same direction waving at him. "Hello~ I've been willing to ask you-"

 

"I don't need a date, I need cash." Soonyoung went silent for a moment and laughed, earning a glare from the small demon. "Anyway, I'm just going to ask your name."

 

"It's Jihoon. Now would you leave me alone?" Jihoon's grip in his backpack tightened the moment Soonyoung giggled at his words, he just wants to be alone and let him think. He couldn't bare anymore distraction or whatever from today. Apparently it's not going to happen now that Soonyoung had found him.

 

"No can do Mister. I want to at least see you smile once." He was about to decline, but something in him stopped him from saying so. "Fine then." Soonyoung silently celebrated and clapped his hands in joy. Jihoon already regrets his decision.

 

"My birthday's going to be tomorrow and I would like you to be there. Maybe drink and-" Soonyoung's words were cut off when Jihoon brought his hand over the taller one's shoulder earning a surprised look form him. 

 

Jihoon chuckled and opened his mouth to say words Soonyoung didn't expected him to. Jihoon shook his head and looked over him. "I wish that day never existed." He could only laugh and wait for Soonyoung's reaction while he brought his hand down and went straight back to walking. "But then, wouldn't I be — Oh." Soonyoung stopped and took his time to process those words, his expression darkened to a saddened look.

 

He was kinda hurt? He just wanted to invite him and enjoy his day. Apparently it was the other around for Soonyoung.

 

"I'm trying to ask you nicely and yet you give me this answer?" Jihoon rolled his eyes almost seeing the back of his friend from the amount of annoyance he's enduring.

 

"Karma is a bitch."

 

"And so are you Jihoon."

 

To think that their friendship would start at this absurd invitation is strange, but then again it's perfect timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chapters because this is such a short story, I hope you liked it.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Soonyoung's little world and other things including the small demon.

It was another tiring day for Soonyoung. He went to his mother this morning to fetch something from her and immediately, rather, almost tripping from trying not to be late for his first class. It went well as much as he expected it to suck, but a few of his old friends were there.

 

He does work in the grocery store, though he only works at night so, during the day he's a student at Jangsuk College near his apartment. He didn't really thought of being anything in the future, to that he chose performing arts as his course and he's now a Junior. It's not like dancing or acting isn't a profession he'd just pass, actually he's an aspiring dancer, hoping he could be a professional dancer or either a dance teacher and own his own dance studio.

 

He threw his bag down the bench and went to his locker to change his clothes to his uniform, class wasn't that much and it was just discussing on who knows what and as always he didn't paid attention to his professor's lecture. It's not like it'll matter anyway.

 

"Good evening Soon, how's school?" Jeonghan asked, he sat near Soonyoung's locker and watched him struggle on buttoning his shirt. Soonyoung let out a frustrated sigh, giving up on the upper button then faced Jeonghan with a rather grumpy expression. "It was bad." Obviously Jeonghan. He thought out loud.

 

"How straightforward of you," the pink haired man laughed softly at the younger one's statement. He remember that one time Soonyoung got in trouble for dancing around an aisle and bumped into gallons of milk, it spilled all over the floor making customers slip from the milk on the floor, they made Soonyoung clean it up himself as his punishment. At the end of the day Soonyoung cursed under his breath and didn't talk to anyone that day.

 

"You're lucky that you don't get in trouble because boss is like," he paused and slumped his bag over his shoulder before continuing. "Head over heals for you." Jeonghan rolled his eyes like it was a lie, everyone knew they're a thing and it was quite obvious. Sometimes Jeonghan just denies it even though he's the one who's initiating that they're a thing. Like, okay Jeonghan, we get it y'all are made for each other.

 

"Speaking of school, I heard that someone from your school is a Singer. He definitely has looks though." Jeonghan exclaimed, there was a hint of excitement on the tone of his voice.

 

"Don't care, and never will."

 

Once again, Jeonghan did his almighty eye roll he almost saw his brain. If he has one. Soonyoung shrugged it off and went outside the locker room before going to his place, he ignored the unnecessary conversations of his coworkers about Mingyu happening to fit his feet inside a whole fresh chicken this morning. Though, he would be glad to see that. It can gain so much views if he posted it online, might even go viral.

 

He grumpily sat down on the empty counter and looked over his feet. Jihoon might come over this evening after their conversation yesterday, it wasn't a surprise that Jihoon's that type of person who basically replies with insults then and there, does he even kiss his mother with that mouth? He thought and shook his head.

 

"Hey, egghead." He looked up and made eye contact with the one and only, Jeon Wonwoo. "What's your problem?" Wonwoo shook his head and made his way towards the strawberry head guy with a smirk plastered on his face. It seems like this tall man here had some ideas of such, maybe from the event that occurred yesterday. Soonyoung doesn't want to know. "I saw you with a guy yesterday-"

 

"...And he's fucking rude, though it's none of your business."

 

Soonyoung shook his head and glared at the taller guy in front of him. "I don't have time for your bullshit." Wonwoo sighed and brought his hand onto Soonyoung's back rather soothingly which surprised the strawberry man. "You aren't gonna get laid my dude." Before Soonyoung could say anything Wonwoo bursted out laughing at his own statement and went to his station while Soonyoung, stared at him in awe and confusion. Talk about getting laid, you've been trying to get Mingyu to your bed for months.

 

He went back to his work and just does what he has to do as a cashier and as much as he wants to sit down he can't as it's part of his job. He brought his hand to his nape and massaged it a bit before stretching his arms out, obviously tired from typing the codes of other products and he's so done with young customers who tried to get his number. Talk about his self confidence he might just think people likes him. He even considers himself a prince so, it's not a surprise that his self-confidence is right up there. Egotistical ass.

 

About that he hadn't thought about shorty the grumpy troll yet. He's too immersed on fixing his station trying to be tidy as possible. That's the reason why he didn't see a certain someone come in. 

 

He pursed his lips and nodded to himself before looking around, despite Jihoon being short, he immediately saw him from across the store. Jihoon went around the food section as always and finally he took canned food this time and there aren't any red bull, but instead just tea. How surprising. 

 

Jihoon went over to Soonyoung's section and placed the produce on the counter then took his wallet out, Soonyoung who was doing his job, looked over to Jihoon's wallet and he didn't expect a man, who's always seen looking high and drunk, to have such a lot of money. Oh, wow. Is this guy those men in dramas who's simple, but is actually a rich person. Shout out to Siwon in She Was Pretty though. Soonyoung thought with a grin.

 

"19,000 ₩."

 

Soonyoung held out his hand for his payment, but he didn't expect the next thing Jihoon did.

 

Jihoon looked at his hand for a minute and then held his hand instead of the money, or his payment in general. His fingers intertwined with his as if he's saying something through actions.

 

Wow, this guy is stupid, but I ain't complaining.

 

Probably Soonyoung's the stupid one.

 

"Your payment, sir." Jihoon snapped out of his trance and shyly ghosted his hand away from Soonyoung's and placed the money on the counter instead. He paid the exact amount then dashed out of the store, pulling his hood to cover his face that was as pink as Soonyoung's hair.

 

Soonyoung's surprised that Jihoon didn't say anything rude today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure where I'm going with this story lmao, it's merely a casual fic. Nevertheless I hope you actually like it?


	4. 04

To his annoyance, Jihoon immediately walked out of the store and went to his studio. The embarrassment that was written across his face faded the moment his walking slowed down, his breathing remained the same and he as always he felt like he was going to break in a moment now.

 

He wasn't sure when he'll stop living like some slave and it wasn't anyone's fault. It's his idea to drop out college and work as a full time producer even though the music he makes isn't credited under his name, rather it was credited to this one guy. He's been living like this for almost two years, he rarely goes home to his home (which is from a really luxurious hotel, he pays the rent there monthly) and would only visit when he needs to pay the rent and shower.

 

It's not that his parents abandoned him, rather his mother’s still supporting him and sends him some daily allowance from time to time. He's thankful, but his mother didn't need to do that.   
  
He fussed over his jacket and tried to find the key card for his private studio, his hands literally went all over himself in search of the missing card and it was an important thing because he wouldn't get to be inside and finish his work. He cursed under his breath and brought down the food he bought, he jogged out of the place and remembered that he might've dropped the card when he paid.   
  
Soonyoung went over to his right towards Seungkwan, he wasn't used to using the cash register and Soonyoung admits this guys doesn't know basic math at all. The kid only complains and yells all day without trying to understand what Soonyoung was teaching him.

  
For the fifth time Soonyoung face palmed, harder than he thought, leaving a temporary red mark across his face. His eyes wandered around and saw Wonwoo picking up something from the floor. He squinted his eyes, trying to take a good look on his hand.   
  
"What's that?" He said from the other side of the world. Wonwoo shrugged while he looked at the card carefully, it wasn't a credit card or some play cards from arcades. Soonyoung pushed Seungkwan away earning a girlish shriek from him then made his way towards Wonwoo only to take the card away form him. He took a good look onto it and read the small text from the bottom left, a name was carved into it. When he glanced up Wonwoo already walked away and Seungkwan was minding his own business with the registrar, he took that opportunity to put the key card in his pocket then went to go get his things before leaving.   
  
The door went flying as a panicking Jihoon went inside the store only to earn stares from the two people who's on their stations. He was breathing heavily and trying to wipe off the sweat forming around his face, talk about running from the studio to this grocery store Jihoon doesn't want to talk about any about that. "Excuse me, have you seen any blue cards or anything from that matter?" He asked and caught the attention of the death reaper looking guy.   
  
"I saw one a few minutes ago, but sorry I don't know where it is now." Jihoon groaned, bringing his hand onto his head while his fingers stressfully combed through his hair making it more messier than it is. He closed his eyes in attempt to keep clam and not yell at the useless statement he gave. "Gee, thanks."   
  
"Hey, short stuff!" Jihoon froze on his spot and somehow felt disgusting the moment he heard the familiar voice. He pursed his lips then turned to face the slanted eyed hamster who was too happy to see him. "I'm happy to see you here again." Jihoon raised an eyebrow, it's obvious.   
  
"How happy?"   
  
"Like a photo stock woman who's eating a salad happy."   
  
"Fair enough." Jihoon shrugged before walking away, Soonyoung quickly caught up to him and walked side to side with the short devil with a bright smile plastered across his face. "What's with the long face?"   
  
"Says the one who's face shape looks like a mango."   
  
Soonyoung pouted, despite being adorable and soft looking he's sarcastic and absolutely the epitome of Satan. Might as well call him Satan at this point.   
  
"But seriously why are you always so rude to me? I never did or said something for you to get this angry at me." Jihoon completely ignored what he said and went on to walking, looking at the distance to avoid Soonyoung. He doesn't know what he's actually going through, but that's another thing for him that he shouldn't know.   
  
"I'll be going, have a good night."   
  
"Don't fucking tell me what to do."   
  
Yet another night spent well. Soonyoung went home and thought about that short spawn of satan. He kinda feels hurt when Jihoon talks to him like that, I mean who wouldn't be offended when you're trying to talk to them properly, and then they'll respond with a rude reply. Just kill him with kindness I guess. He thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep.   



	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon just praying to the gods he wanna die.

For the first time in history Jihoon decided to come go and visit the grocery store in the morning instead of like four in the morning.

 

Nevertheless it's still morning, but at least it's more of a relevant time to be at a grocery store instead of looking like a serial killer at night ready to steal those broccolis on that one section he loved the most.

 

The employees still wonder what's wrong with him with a patch of broccolis in his basket. That's another story to tell so, let's focus with the grumpy ass composer who's coming maybe later because he's currently having a problem. A really big problem for a change.   
  
That problem he forgot yesterday and he just remembered the food he bought was still in front of his studio and just as he left it, still locked and his key card is missing. He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed, he decided to call his boss and ask if he could borrow the extra key card, but apparently the extra card was the one that's missing. If this isn't the worst day he had then that would be really great, but it really is.    
  
"Fuck this day, fuck my boss, fuck Soonyoung. No, don't fuck him." He mumbled under his breath while he walked back and fort. A quiet snort was heard from the distance. He couldn't finish his job if he's just not going to do anything. He couldn't climb the building because obviously he isn't spider man, but instead he's the messed up version of Hello Kitty.   
  
Then it clicked. If there's only three, no, four people in the grocery store at three in the morning then it's possible that Soonyoung might've saw his keycard. And no, he just remembered that Soonyoung was part of that shift, don't judge him that easily. But the thing was that Soonyoung isn't usually around at this time, probably at university or at the arcade skipping school.   
  
He dialed someone else's phone number onto his phone and waited for the other line to answer. It took for the other line to answer before answering.

 

"Finally, Junhui. I don't care if you're in class, I need answers. You said that you're classmates with a red haired guy that looks like a fucking hamster, am I right?" Junhui raised an eyebrow from what his dear friend said. It's unlikely of him to just ask something like that so suddenly, and trust Junhui he's a high school classmate of Jihoon and they've been friends since that.   
  
"Yeah, his name is Kwon Soonyoung. A dance major as well." Junhui shrugged and lazily sat on his chair while drawing circles onto his table, there isn't any teacher at the moment and his classmates are minding their own business. The hamster looking guy caught his attention though. Soonyoung sat there talking to his friends, cracking jokes when he has the chance. "Right. Can you ask him if he had seen any keycards from yesterday."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just fucking ask him, Junhui."   
  
"How demanding of you, Jihoon."   
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently while his feet couldn't just stay still and he looks like he's tap dancing while sitting.   
  
Junhui went over to Soonyoung and tapped his shoulder, he turned his head and looked at him with a confused look on his face. "My friend just asked if you have any keycards or something. He desperately needs it."   
  
"A card?" Soonyoung asked.   
  
"Yeah, a card." Soonyoung tilted his head, he reached over his id and took his identification card. He looked over it and pursed his lips. "What's your friend's name?"   
  
"Jihoon."   
  
Soonyoung smirked as Jihoon's name was mentioned. "I'll just give him the card later on. Say that to him. We'll meet at the store as usual." Junhui nodded and went back to his chair to tell Jihoon what the hamster said.   
  
"wHAT? I NEED THAT NOW!"   
  
"Calm down. It's not like your studio is on fire, maybe take a rest while waiting for the key card. You barely even sleep these days. You'll just rot in your studio if you don't eat and sleep properly, your body needs some rest." Junhui said with a calming tone while he brought his lunch out from his bag.   
  
Jihoon could only stay quiet, there was a moment of silence between them before Jihoon answered. "Fine." Junhui smiled and quietly laughed at how stubborn his friend is at times. By that he means every time.   
  
Jihoon hang up and decided to just stay in his apartment for the day. He couldn't stop thinking about that hamster that ruined his day the first time he went to that store. He admits that he says a lot of rude things to that poor boy, and Jihoon being Jihoon he isn't that experienced with mingling with strangers. But being an asshole isn't the answer, am I right Jihoon?   
  
He went to his apartment and flopped onto his bed like a flat sting ray on the sand, just chilling. Just as he was about to sleep his phone rang with an obnoxiously loud ringtone, his nose scrunched up in annoyance.

 

"What the fuck do you want?"   
  
"Hello, Jihoonie~ I have your precious key card." He shot up from his bed all of sudden from Soonyoung mentioning about his precious key card. "Just give it to me."   
  
"No can do, Jihoon. I'll give it to you in one condition."   
  
Jihoon raised an eyebrow, he could feel this is something bad already even though he doesn't know this Soonyoung guy that much. "What?" He asked softly, a hint of nervousness can be heard from his voice.   
  
"Go on a date with me."

 

He groaned out of annoaynce.

 

“Was that a pleasure version of a yes?”   
  
  



	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sushi was a mistake.

Jihoon scoffed from the other line, his expression immediately went from relaxed to a rather violent expression.

 

"Ha? What are you saying?" Soonyoung laughed and purposely laughed out loud so that Jihoon could hear clearly that he's completely mocking him.

 

"I'm serious, Jihoon. Go on a date with me?" The tone of Soonyoung's voice changed the moment he repeated those words. Jihoon went silent for a moment and rubbed his temples, trying to think what to say, at this moment he can't form such words to insult the guy over the line.

 

“Hello, serious. I'm Jihoon.”

 

Soonyoung made a weird sound at the other end of the line. Jihoon gotta admit but trying new things may help him go out of his shell.

 

“Fine.”

 

Inhuman noises can be heard from the other line and it was high pitched to the point it'll make your eardrums explode. Sadly, Jihoon's ears died. He doesn't know how, but it did.

 

"We'll meet at the sushi house later at five in the afternoon. My dismissal today is at three." The cheerful hamster exclaimed happier than he was before. His voice startled the tired producer who decided to hit the sack before going. He hang up and set alarm before closing his eyes.

 

...

 

He began to shuffle on his bed as if something was misplaced or wrong. He doesn't feel right and he couldn't remember what he should be doing at that time, he shot up from his bed looking for his phone under his comforter and he really feel that he should be somewhere at this time.

 

His hand grabbed something rectangular then pulling it up to see that it was past five, immediately jumping down from his bed he almost slipped on the slippery floor because of his socks, making his way towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

 

He looked over the mirror and watched his expression turned into disgust, "I look like a fucking zombie." He stated grabbing the concealer that he never uses and dabbing it under his eyes, hoping it would cover his hideous eye bags.

 

"That should do it." He then rushed towards his closet picking anything that's comfortable for him to wear, he couldn't even see much because of the dim lighting but he was really in a rush. Finally he grabbed his wallet and phone, then finally driving off to that place Soonyoung had mentioned. He couldn't believe he prepared for something that is a joke to him.

 

He yelped the moment he got out of his car from dropping his keys. He pursed his lips and picked it up as fast as he could locking his car then went to the place. 

 

He opened the door and looked around looking for a certain pink haired dude. He squinted as he made his way around the restaurant, he couldn't really see clearly and he doesn't have his lenses with him.

 

As a waiter walked across him he tapped his shoulder earning the waiter's attention. "Hey, just gonna ask. Did you see someone with slanted eyes and pin-" the waiter brought his hand up and pointed at someone with navy blue hair. Jihoon's more than confused than he is at the first place.

 

"Thanks." Was all he could say before making his way towards the table.

 

"Jihoon! You made it, I'm actually nervous thag you're gonna bail on me. I'm glad that you still went." Soonyoung said, watching him sit down across him with a noticeable amused face from Jihoon. He didn't thought that dark hair could suit the previously strawberry haired guy. No, I didn't just think of that. Jihoon mentally slapped himself into reality and acted like nothing happened.

 

"So, what are you having?" Soonyoung started. His lips formed into a cute grin, his eyes turning to crescent like shapes. His hands firmly grabbed the menu while waiting for Jihoon to say anything.

 

"Food, generally." Soonyoung nodded, he expected something like that from the trashmouth.

 

"No, I mean what are you having?"

 

Jihoon's eyes trailed around the place as if he's thinking hard of what he wants, he hummed before turning to Soonyoung.

 

"An unwanted conversation." The clock looking guy pursed his lips and nervously laughed at the waiter, then again the waiter tried not to laugh.

 

"We'll just have package two, please."

 

For a while there's an uncomfortable silence surrounded the two of them. It wasn't really favorable for Soonyoung knowing that if he started another conversation he'll just have his ass burned by the short stack, but of he didn't then he'll burst from his chair then and there, nevertheless he picked the latter.

 

"Hey, Jihoon, ask me what is my ideal type." Yet another stupid thing to say to a person who Burns your ass to ashes. Good thing the food came already, Jihoon's glad that Soonyoung will pay not because he's there, eating with him, in a date.

 

"Why?" He asked with a bored tone, bringing his hand to support his chin. His mouth filled with sushi at the moment. "Just ask."

 

"Okay, what's your ideal type?"

 

"You."

 

Before Jihoon can say anything he blurted out an ack sound like he was choking on his food. Soonyoung leaned his back on the chair and wore one of his stupid glory teasing it whatever smirk, and he felt accomplished. "Surprised that I said you? I see." He said while nodding his head repeatedly.

 

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING WASABI YOU IDIOT. NOW, GIVE ME THE COLA AND STOP TALKING SHIT YOU PIECE OF SHIT." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all know this is a random crack ass fic bdhshd anyway I still hope y'all like it 😔👊
> 
> I literally just write this in one sitting jfhdh
> 
> Thank you for 400 hits though, never knew people would read such a trash lolol


End file.
